


Hunny Bunnies and Tissue

by olliebrobeck



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Stephen Strange, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olliebrobeck/pseuds/olliebrobeck
Summary: "Oh, hunny-bunny, what's wrong?"OrStephen is a pouting, feverish mess after a mission to another dimension, and craves care from his boyfriend.





	Hunny Bunnies and Tissue

Stephen felt like shit. The constancy of pain related to his hands was one thing, but he was downright ill: his temples pummeled and his eyes are so strained he figured they would explode. His hands tremored with enough vigor that he couldn't massage the pain away. His body ached all over from his last mission from another dimension retrieving who-knows-what that he couldn’t bother remembering because thinking made him hurt. There’s probably enough snot up his nose it’d fill the whole Kleenex box; speaking of which, he needs another one.

"Tony?" The sorcerer croaked. He thought the engineer would be back by then. From where? The store, probably; Stephen couldn't remember. He tried getting up but pain shot through his abdomen, causing him to whimper and jerk back down. The bed wasn't even comfy anymore. Was it even his? Stephen couldn't risk opening his eyes, lest he wanted his migraine to increase. If he hadn't forgotten to turn the lightswitch off as he stumbled miserably to his bed, he wouldn't be sad that his powers couldn't do it for him because his magic doesn't work that way. He regretably admits he wishes it did (or does it? Oh my God).

Stephen pouted. Since when does he do that?

“Tonyyyy,” he drawled out. Mistake. It put pressure on his stomach, causing another jab of pain to spread around his torso. 

Stephen sobbed out Tony’s name again. His body is so achy he could barely move. His face so cold it sent shivers through his body. It surprised him he had the energy to change out of his grimy robes into one of Tony’s bigger pajamas — big enough for him. The only thing keeping him from crying are the comfort clothes; they smelled of Tony.

Cloak — he forgot about it, the darling — caressed his face comfortingly. It was rough, he noticed, but he appreciated the gesture. He realized later Cloak was wiping tears away from his face. Stephen sighed. Damn. 

  
Not bothering to protect his already damaged dignity, he spent the rest of his energy calling out for Tony until he came back. (Not that he did that already.)

《》

Pain forced Stephen to resort to crying. God, it’s been a minute since he broke the dam. Cloak unwrapped himself from Stephen and provided a bucket for him when he started coughing, which provided him more pain to his stomach. More pain to his blinding headache. More pain to his everything.

Well, not his everything everything; Stephen’s everything wasn’t here yet — wherever here is. 

  
《》

  
It felt like an eternity later when Cloak’s collar left its master’s figure, imitating a look of excitement. 

  
“Cloak?” Stephen whispered, too weak to react. The relic raced off to find a small man putting away groceries. If it weren’t for his owner’s condition, Cloak would greet Tony with a hug. Instead, he whacked Tony on the shoulder and ruffled his hair to get his attention. Tony startled, looking behind him with his hand ready to activate his arc housing unit, and relaxed once he identified the otherwise harmless relic.

“Hey, there, Feisty! What’re you doing here?” Tony grinned. His grin fell once he realized Cloak’s hasty pushes was a sign that something was wrong.

“Cloak? What’s wrong? Where’s Stephen?” A whack to his arm was his final sign that Stephen was not okay. Abandoning the groceries, Tony raced to the elevator and pressed the call button. The ride up was silent — even Cloak felt unease. Tony willed himself not to pace.

  
“Boss, I detect no life-threatening injuries sustained on Doctor Strange’s body,” said FRIDAY. Tony remarked the hint of hesitancy in her voice.

“Okay,” Tony sighed, allowing himself to relax.

He bolted out of the doors as soon as they opened, and Tony is met with a crying and coughing Stephen bunched up in blankets.

“Stephen! Stephen, honey, what happened?” Asked Tony, kneeling by Stephen and putting the dorsal side of his hand to his partner’s forehead. He retracted his hand as soon as Stephen whimpered.

“Oh, baby,” Tony cooed, running his hand through Stephen’s damp hair. “I’m gone twenty minutes and now my lovely is burning up. What am I gonna do with you?” Despite his exasperated choice of diction, he worried for Stephen. He pressed a tender kiss on Stephen’s forehead, ignoring the whine that screamed But I’m sick! and went to the bathroom to soak a hand towel in cold water. After wringing the towel of excess moisture, Tony returned to his spot next to Stephen and placed the towel on Stephen’s forehead. Stephen sniffed as he relaxed. 

“Can you talk, dear?” Tony asked, kissing Stephen’s cheek when the latter shook his head no. 

“You’ll be okay, bub. I’m gonna take care of you.” With one more kiss to Stephen’s eyebrow, Tony stood up. Stephen didn’t want him to leave, so he grabbed his wrist. 

“Love, I’m going to get you some water and medicine. I’ll be back in a minute.” Stephen started counting to sixty as soon as Tony left the room. He got to thirty-six when he felt his head spin until he lost consciousness. Stephen was relieved; he couldn’t handle the pain.

Tony goes away for pain reliever and comes back to find Stephen unconscious.

Panicked, he almost dropped the water. Calm down. He’s not dead, Tony chanted to himself. He took the towel and renewed its spurce of cold water, busying himself with everything he can do to help Stephen while he was asleep.

“FRI? How’s he doing?”

“Doctor Strange is running a high fever of 103.6° F and has bruises and blisters in multiple places on his body. He acquires water, food, and sleep due to his previous mission outside our dimension.” Tony sympathized with Stephen.

“Oh, baby.” Tony smothered the sleeping sorcerer with soft kisses and uncovered the blankets to reveal the aforementioned bruises, now accompanied with gashes that led trails of dried blood on his chest and arms. What was he doing in that dimension? 

Tony got working to cleaning up his sorcerer’s wounds when the man moaned in pain. “Stephen?”

  
The sorcerer hummed in acknowledgement. 

  
“Stephen, you need to drink something.”

Tony helped Stephen sit up, doing everything he could to ease the sorcerer's discomfort.

"There you go, Steph. Drink, please." Stephen's state was more fragile than the glass Tony was holding for him. He accepted Tony holding the glass for him as he took minute sips of water.

The sorcery held out a fist with his thumb, index, and pinkie finger out, and waved it back and fourth -- ASL for 'I love you'. Tony smiled, cupping Stephen's face as he presses another kiss to his forehead.

  
《》

  
"FRI, why didn't you alert me that Stephen was sick?" Tony asked, riding the elevator down to the lab. He figured that was what bothered the AI.

"My systems were malfunctioning with security and the Accords ordeal. I am sorry, Boss. It won't happen again." Tony's heart ached at the somber tone.

  
"Thank you, FRIDAY. I'm heading down to the lab to get you freshed up so you can work fluently, as always. How's that sound?"

  
"Sounds good, Boss."

  
Tony smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> if this seems unfinished, it kind of is. sorry, i rushed the ending. guess stephen will be sick foreverrr :c


End file.
